dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Missiz Freezz
Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Snowdrift: Cast at the beginning of the fight. All enemies become invulnerable and heavy (Infinite). * Ice of Spades: Cast at the beginning of the fight. Every time a monster is hit, it gains 100 dmg (1 turn, not stackable). See below in Strategy for further passive effects. * Icetrophysics: Medium ranged attack, 1-8 range (not boostable), 450~500 fire damage and additional air damage indexed by the target's eroded HP (0~600 damage), adds 20% erosion for 1 turn. Cast once per turn * Cold Blood: Short ranged attack, 1-4 range (not boostable), 650~800 fire damage, or 650-800 fire damage + 650-800 water damage if Ice of Spades successfully attracted a target toward Miss the turn before. Cast twice per turn. * Crystallisation: Monsters can not lock characters (1 turn). Every time an MP removal attempt is made, the target monster gains 3 MP (1 turn). 3 turns cooldown, 1 turn initial cooldown. Drops |} Strategy Pushback damage to players is not lethal in this room, however, it is advised to avoid it as you will take 600 neutral damage and 20% erosion per pushback damage. Once the boss dead, you still take 20% erosion but no longer the neutral damage. At the beginning of each character's turn, a black "repelling" trap is placed underneath the character (the character being in the centre) as a dungeon effect. This trap is activated by walking or summoning on one of these cells, and pushes all enemies or allied characters currently on the trap by 1 cell away from the center. All traps stay on the field until they are activated. Their pushback will stack, i.e. if a character passes where they are without activating their trap, they will add another trap on their next turn and will be pushed by 2 cells when activating them. This effect creates X single pushes; the character is pushed one cell then another individual cell for each successive trap push (number X). It is not recommended to allow any "traps" to remain on the map; one example is if one is accidentally activated by an enemy, they receive the push heal (15% of max hp) as well as creating the secondary pushback from the cell they land on, potentially killing any nearby players by pushback damage. Triggered push system When a character or a monster is pushed directly (e.g. by the above-mentioned trap or any pushback effect like Release), it will push everything standing linear and diagonal of its destination by 1 cell. The range of this triggered pushback is 6 linearly and 3 diagonally. Additionally, all characters or monsters pushed directly will be healed by 15% of their maximum HP. This heal does not affect characters moved by the triggered pushback. Triggered pushing cannot be chained, i.e. a character that is moved by this triggered effect will not affect other characters linear or diagonal of it. Special care needs to be taken when characters start their turn next to another character or a monster. If they walk and activate the trap cast at the start of their turn, this adjacent character will also be pushed and therefore activate the triggered pushing. NOTE: Since Version 2.46.1 there are two bugs affecting Missiz Freezz, making it considerably harder to kill, and extremely harder in "Frigost5" (Count Harebourg + Missiz Freezz). There are many threads on the Dofus official forum reporting it in the awaiting for a patch. Mechanism of vulnerability If a monster (boss or regular) is affected by the triggered pushing, it will become vulnerable for 1 turn. The monster does not need to move for this, e.g. it will also become vulnerable if it is positioned against a wall. Direct pushback, such as Release, will not work. Extra Hints * Stalak's range can be reduced. As a result, its mobility spell won't reach as far, thus making it easier to keep him on range. * Karkanik's range can be reduced, causing it to stay away and pass. Alternatively, it can be locked since all its spells have a minimum range of 3. * Summons can be useful to remove a trap that would otherwise kill the character. It is advisable to never leave traps on the field. * Take care when directly attacking Missiz Freezz; when attacked she casts an effect called "Ice of Spades" which attracts all within 8 range (both linear and diagonal), and on players, drains MP, gifting any lost MP to her. Trivia * Based off of the Batman villain Mister Freez. * Missiz Freezz is the widowed wife of the late Victor Freezz, whom she killed herself in a crime of passion when he cheated on her with a bald Enutrof. Videos Category:Frigost Island